1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink comprising a polymer and a pigment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use a pigment as a coloring material of an ink in order to make excellent the fastness properties, such as light fastness, gas fastness and water fastness, of an image obtained by an ink jet recording method. It has also been known to use in an ink a resin dispersion pigment that is dispersed with a polymer as a dispersant, or a self-dispersible pigment to the surface of which a hydrophilic group is bonded and a water-soluble polymer in order to improve the scratch resistance and highlighter resistance of an image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-179183).